Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20130531132951
Okay, I left this super-long, detailed message on Cooldog's wall and I thought you might like to see it since I kind of surprised myself on my own observations. xP If Carly just suddenly decided she loved Freddie in the final moments of iGoodbye, it would be a pretty friggin' inconvenient time to do so. She was about to leave for Italy. So, in reality, she wasn't being fair to Freddie at all by just giving him what he's wanted for so long and then just leaving. In fact, one could argue that the only reason she decided to kiss him at that moment of all moments was because she knew she was going to leave and she didn't have to deal with it anymore. This, of course, puts Carly in a more negative light than necessary. But let's face it; the final season didn't exactly portray anyone in their best colors. The major exception shockingly being Sam. o_O However, the way I see it, if Carly truly loved Freddie, she could have hooked up with him at ANY time and yet she chose the most inconvenient time. Then, there was the other time when she only saw him that way 'cuz he saved her life. Otherwise, like you said, she just seems desperate for any ''boyfriend; not just Freddie. Carly's behavior throughout the final season was just as if not more irrational than Freddie's because not only was she chasing boy after boy, but when she was faced with the possibility of Freddie loving her again, she ''still ''didn't react; at least not positively. Sam, meanwhile, had a much clearer reaction to it. Also, I'm guessing that if Carly's feelings for him were so strong and overcoming she would have ''stayed ''with him or invited him to come with her to Italy. Instead, she left him to go start a new chapter in her life. Now, not only are the Creddiers deliberately ignoring all these details, but laughably they're not even giving what Dan (''the creator himself) said any merit. He basically said straight up that the kiss didn't have any romantic implications and anyone who thought they saw it were reading too much into it. Of course, the Creddiers completely dismiss these words and prefer to stick to the actual show's canon. Yes, the show ended with a Creddie kiss, but were they endgame? Absolutely not. Heck, if they had been holding hands in the final elevator scene or if Carly had been overtly flirting with him and lavishing him with attention throughout the episode (instead of cruelly pushing him away even when he offered to take her to the dance), then I would have given them that. Obviously though, that's not what happened. On a semi-related note, I'm still gravely disappointed that Sam and Freddie never got to say a proper goodbye before she departed. All we got was the stupid phonecall which was completely pointless and unnecessary. Make no mistake; despite all I've said about Creddie not being endgame, I'm well-aware that Seddie was far from being endgame as well. It's not the type of neutral ending I was hoping for, but I think I've gathered enough reasonable info to assume that it was indeed a neutral ending. Whoo, okay! Long posts, ftw! ;P